Vehicles often have spaces that are left unfilled that require the usage of space fillers. In addition, these unfilled spaces can contribute to an unwanted increase in noise levels. Many space fillers on the market do not adequately fill the open spaces in a vehicle, and these space fillers can often squeak and break apart when placed under the typical forces experienced in a moving vehicle. The need for a space filler with improved NVH properties and economical production costs are needed in the market.